


Сторож

by av2



Series: Гори, октябрь 2019 [14]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Itch, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Scratching
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Трудоголик Эрвин не может отказать себе в работе, из-за чего они с Риваем ссорятся. К сожалению, тот не в силах остановить свою одержимость и запускает себя. И просит о помощи, когда замечает свое плачевное состояние.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Гори, октябрь 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830370
Kudos: 4





	Сторож

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написано на тему четырнадцатого дня — травмы кожи.  
> 2\. Сюжетное продолжение фанфиков №9 «Оберег» и №7 «Возьми в любовники».

Отношения с одержимым делом человеком — это то еще испытание. Ривай внезапно очнулся в роли няни при упрямом ребенке, хотя вроде бы все начиналось с того, что он хотел просто делить с Эрвином постель. Они и делили ее, в общем-то, но вокруг этого еще была целая куча непонятных столкновений. Ривай все понимал: тюрьма, мечты, финишная прямая. Но разве это повод вести себя холодно, невнимательно, будто каждый раз делая одолжение? Даже когда Ривай вообще молчал и просто пришел спросить как дела? Всегда ли Эрвин был таким, или это стало заметно только сейчас?

— Ты мне мешаешь, — как можно спокойнее объяснял ему Эрвин, медленно переписывая письмо со своего заляпанного черновика. От писцов он отказался и все до последней точки выводил лично, как только левая рука заимела сносный почерк. — Не отвлекай меня, это сильно влияет на мою сосредоточенность.

От услышанного Ривай с готовностью сорвался. По всем недомолвкам между ними понял, что этим словам быть. В самой по себе просьбе не было ничего плохого, она звучала разумно, но вот ее фон...

— Ах, вот оно в чем дело, — иронично начал Ривай, с дребезжанием ставя на стол поднос с чаем. — Не знал, что выдернуть тебя из-за стола два-три раза в день уже означает потерю всего рабочего времени.

— Не всего, — мастерски холодно поправил его Эрвин, не отвлекаясь от занятия. — Только те часы, когда я отдыхаю _не_ вовремя.

«Часы»? Он теряет _часы_? Он обвиняет его в потере целой кучи времени из-за того, что его отвлекают, чтобы пройтись, сменить повязки, выпить чай? Да это же самое большее тридцать минут в день! Что же с этой каланчой не так, черт бы его побрал...

— Я даже знаю почему...

Услышав эти слова Эрвин осторожно поднял ладонь, жестом указывая Риваю остановиться. Притомился от разговоров? Вот козел. Ривай усмехнулся, обнажая клык:

— Знаешь что, Эрвин. Я могу тебе вообще не мешать, и мне лучше, и тебе удобнее.

— Сделай одолжение, будь другом, — с видимым облегчением ответил Эрвин, на секунду отрывая взгляд от стола и тем самым закрыя тему.

Он массировал свою культю, когда Ривай обернулся в дверях.

Вот так они вернулись к тому, с чему начали, даже хуже. Ривай вообще понимал свою задачу так: служить Эрвину и следить за его состоянием. Теперь он снял с себя львиную долю самовозложенных обязанностей и упростил все до формальностей: перестал заглядывать в кабинет днем и воздерживался от посещений ночью. А Эрвин с радостью зарылся в работе по самые уши: то засиживался на месте, то скакал как блоха из города в город, помыться не успевал. Ненормально долго работал с УПМ, спал с документами — ему хотелось жить именно так, а Ривай и не возражал. Заходил утром, получал список дел, уходил. Возвращался вечером с отчетом, комментировал выполненное, вновь уходил. От своих чувств он не отказывался, разумеется, ни за что. Просто ждал срыва, перемены, после которых его точно позовут — и признавался в этом себе не кривя душой. Чужая однорукость быстро вырастила в нем неуемную жалостливость и заботливость, под тяжестью этих качеств гордость безропотно пригибалась к земле.

Эрвин был глухим. Ривай все же догадался, в чем его проблема, и почему он по отношению к себе так требователен — он оглох. Быть может, что когда-то он неразумно постоял рядом с каменоломней во время взрыва или возле уха гаркнуло несколько ружей. Или он методично тыкал длинной иглой себе в барабанную перепонку, пока не брызнула кровь. Метафорически выражаясь, конечно — с обычным слухом у него все было в порядке, а вот к своему телу и душе он стал полностью невосприимчив, будто их нет вообще, а сам он — призрак, подобие человека. Голова, живущая без туловища, скелет без мускулов, мозг без души. Он полностью поверил себя святому делу, котором был занят день и ночь, будто бы отрицая себя. И для Ривая, уже давно выколдовавшего себя из камня за все года службы в разведке, ставшим телесным и чувственным, это казалось смерти подобным. Эрвин многого в себе не замечал, и приходилось все время его отдергивать от горячо любимой задумчивости. «Ты сонный, поспи», «ты голодный, поешь», «тебе холодно, оденься». Ты слишком страшно чешешь свою руку, прекрати пожалуйста.

Эрвин злился на него за дотошный уход, но стискивал зубы и молчал — потому что отдаленно все же понимал, что он недосыпал, забывал принять пищу и до последнего сидел за столом приоткрыв окошко. И да — он чесал свою культю, царапал до крови. Привез это из застенок королевской тюрьмы и никогда не пояснял почему это делает.

Для Ривая это все было в новинку. Он привык, что Эрвин его умнее и прозорливее на голову, что он дает ему задачи, решение которых приблизит их всех к результату. Что это Эрвин делает шаг в его сторону. Но теперь, когда Ривай стал присматриваться к нему, то он встал как вкопанный и _терпел_ присутствие рядом с собой. Стало очевидно, какой же Эрвин тупой и слепошарый по отношению к себе, прямо как подвешенный за шкирку крот. То ли ему действительно было невдомек, что он ранен, то ли он решил, что цел — кто его разберет. Оставалось только надеяться, что об этом он расскажет сам.

Долго ждать не пришлось. Через неделю, когда вид Эрвина целиком и полностью говорил о том, что он вкрай охерел, его все же попустило. Рассказ Ривая о выполненных заданиях в Штабе он слушал молча с осоловелым взглядом, но его лицо оживилось после извечного «я свободен?» Он посмотрел на Ривая и неожиданно спросил:

— Погоди. Как твои дела?

— Замечательно. А как твои?

— Хорошо, — кратко ответил Эрвин. Замерев на пару секунд, он запальчиво выдал: — Ладно, признаю, я слегка потерял чувство меры. Но я же не просил тебя уходить!

— Знаешь, Эрвин... Твой котелок вообще-то варит еще и в то время, когда положено спать, а мы ведь не хотим, чтобы ты отвлекался, правда? — с прохладцей заявил Ривай. Ведь это сущая правда: Эрвин мог проснуться оттого, что додумал, как состыковать логистику перевозок новых лезвий с датами поездки Ханджи в Фабричный город. Прерывать дрему ради его рассказа в три ночи — довольно странное ощущение.

— Она постоянно чешется и болит, это меня доконает однажды. Помоги мне, пожалуйста.

Эрвин выглядел измотанным, когда шевелил обрубком. Как будто он сдался. Безвольно повисший рукав изломился в середине плеча, загадочно скрывая в себе болезненную рану, изводившую хозяина. «Я вижу», — бессмысленно громко произнес про себя Ривай. Этого вида было достаточно, чтобы сменить гнев на милость и захотеть выходить руку, несмотря на неделю ссоры. Эрвин легко дал снять с себя китель, и из плотной ткани вынырнул красный от крови узел рубашки. Все прилипло к руке.

— Я чешу ее день и ночь, никак не могу остановиться.

Пораженный Ривай развязал узел, закатал рукав. Слабо закрепленные бинты мокрые. Эрвин расковырял будто бы заживший шов или ткнул в него чем-то — из раны медленно текла кровь. Он разодрал кожу вокруг — надо же, вот это усердие! Под повязкой все было красное то ли от стершейся крови, то ли от воспаления, кругом красные пузыри, корочки, глубокие царапины. Что он с собой сделал?

— Я думаю, что у меня все чешется, к чему ты касался, — прервал гнетущее молчание Эрвин. Он горячо шептал на ухо, и послышался запах выпивки.

— Этого не было еще неделю назад, — с недоумением в голосе произнес Ривай, поворачиваясь к нему. Тот носом клюнул его переносицу, коснулся виска и глядел обреченно, как потерянное домашнее животное. Что за черт, в жизни Ривай такого выражения лица на нем не видел, это пугало. — Что-то случилось?

— Что-то случилось, — заворчал Эрвин, устало укладывая голову на стол. Это он говорил так про их небольшую размолвку? — Я теперь совсем потерял сон и все время волнуюсь. Не могу уже терпеть.

— В любом случае это надо вымыть все, зашить, и наложить тугой бинт, — с опасением предупредил его Ривай. — Идем к тебе, поднимайся.

Эрвин сделал необыкновенное — послушался. Сразу же поднялся и покинул свое насиженное рабочее место и шел следом. В его личной ванной, соседствующей с комнатой, Ривай заставил принять душ: Эрвин запустил себя, пока сидел последние дни в Штабе, от него пахло немытым телом, а запах алкоголя очарования совершенно не добавлял.

Ривай зашил повторно шрам — именно он кровил, вновь помазал йодом шов, и всю поврежденную культю потер травяной мазью, которую на всякий случай оставил здесь в ванной. Он занимался этим молча, Эрвин же пытался объясниться:

— Кожа там такая нежная, ранимая. Приятно очень ее щекотать, а потом водить ногтем, чесать и расчесывать...

— Я вижу, — прервал его Ривай, заматывая руку. — Не трогай ее больше, прошу тебя. Тебе легче?

— Да. Болит меньше.

По напряжению в голосе казалось, что он ждал более глобального облегчения, но так его и не получил.

— Ты чешешь ее, когда волнуешься, верно? Чего ты боишься, скажи мне.

Эрвин медлил с ответом, смотря на лицо Ривая.

— Боюсь все время, что не готов и не все предвидел. Иногда просто мучаюсь почти что без причины... Ты не против последить за мной ночью?

— Спрашиваешь так, будто я могу отказать, — ответил Ривай, внезапно тронутый постановкой вопроса. Она предполагала, что он свободен прямо сейчас развернуться и уйти.

Ривай снял обувь и ополоснул лицо. У изголовья кровати он накрыл стопкой сложенной одежды светящийся у изголовья камень из подземелья и лег одетый — на всякий экстренный случай. Резко потемнело, а Эрвин, беспокойно ворочавшийся на кровати, повернулся к нему лицом.

— Это появилось, когда я ждал встречи с королем в заключении, — глухо объяснялся он. — Я волновался и терся рукой о стену, меня это отвлекало и приносило облегчение. А сейчас... В последнее время я все думал, что разочаровал тебя.

Ривай не удивился. Наоборот, он с нетерпением ждал, когда окажется в списке злоключений.

— Глупости, Эрвин. Никто от тебя не требует свершений, только ты сам. И если ты ошибешься — уж кто-кто, а я тебя пойму, — Ривай взял его ладонь двумя руками и притянул к сердцу. Так надежнее, так она не ускользнет ночью. — С чего ты взял, что ты меня разочаровал? Я и так видел, что у тебя не все в порядке с головой.

— Ты обычно очень серьезен, знаешь? И когда ты так легко ушел, у меня появились... определенные сомнения.

— Что я убежал от тебя, завидев какой ты чокнутый? Я же не невеста, которая впервые встретилась с тобой только вчера, в конечном счете. Уже пять лет на тебя смотрю каждый день и знаю, что ты можешь быть не в себе, — произнеся это, он улыбнулся. Потому что ведь правда, они вместе пять лет. Долго, давно. — Как бы оно ни было, за это время я тебя принял и даже полюбил. Обидой мою привязанность к тебе не разрушить.

Эрвин от услышанного разомлел. Он глубоко дышал, и грудь его плавно ходила, будто само дыхание приносило ему глубокое наслаждение. Прикрыв глаза, он сжал ладонь, крепко и сладко тиская пальцы Ривая. Ему стало легче. Приятно.

— Я верю, — с облегчением сказал он. — Я тоже.

«Я тоже что?» — хотелось спросить Риваю, но истощенный Эрвин уже засыпал, вновь по старой привычке вверяя ему свой покой и безопасность. Смолчать сейчас было лучшим решением, однако желание большей откровенности тяжелой печатью легло на сердце. Его манила возможность как следует раскрыться, перестать быть бдительным — и сквозь наступающую дрему Эрвин попросил:

— Смотри, чтобы я не натворил глупостей ночью, ладно?

— Ладно, — присмирил себя Ривай, думая, что сейчас лучше дать ему отдохнуть. — Скажи мне только, она чешется?

— Нет. Больше нет.

Этого было достаточно.


End file.
